Break Down These Walls
by xsmokeandmirrors
Summary: [SEQUEL TO "HAVE FAITH IN ME"] Three years ago, Chris Jericho and Sabrina Miller parted ways. Chris is still touring with his band Fozzy, while Sabrina is still wrestling. One day, Chris receives a wedding invitation in the mail, and he realizes that if he wants the girl he loves back, he'll have to go back to the WWE and win her back.


**Before you begin reading, go check out my story _Have Faith in Me_. This is the sequel to that and it's important that you read it first. If you've already read it, then go ahead and get started on this story! I'll have an A/N at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Sabrina Miller. Everyone else belongs to the WWE or themselves.**

* * *

an

 _Mr. and Mrs. John Miller  
request the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of their daughter  
 **Sabrina Miller**  
and  
 **Drew Galloway  
** November 17, 2015  
At 3:30 PM  
First Baptist Church of Pineville  
Celebration afterward in the fellowship hall._

* * *

Chris couldn't believe what he was reading. He knew he and Sabrina were no longer on speaking terms, but he never thought she'd marry _him._ He never thought she'd marry _Drew McIntyre_ of all people.

The door of the tour bus opened and Chris looked up. Rich, the band's guitarist, had just walked in.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked. "We're on in a few minutes."

Chris sighed and stood up. "Yeah, I'm ready. Come on."

Chris followed Rich to the stage, where the tech guys were just finishing setting up for their set. The remaining band members stood backstage, and they greeted him.

"Hey, I know this is last minute, but do you think we could change a few things with the setlist?" Chris asked.

No one said anything at first, but someone finally spoke up and said, "Sure!"

Chris told them his plans, and once they learned they weren't drastically changing their setlist, they were okay.

Eventually, it was time for Fozzy to go out on stage. After singing a few songs, they paused and Chris began talking.

"All right, so as a lot of you know, I'm currently single," He said. For some reason, that elicited some cheers and he laughed. "Well, my last girlfriend is getting married soon, and…" He paused, trying to think of the right words. "And it sucks, honestly. I wrote this next song for her, back when we were dating, and I'm dedicating it to her tonight. This song is called _She's My Addiction._ "

* * *

Sabrina felt uncomfortable.

She always felt uncomfortable when she wore dresses – which she had recently started doing a lot – but today it was worse. Today, she was trying on wedding dresses, which, she had decided, were much worse than everyday dresses.

It also didn't help that half of the Divas roster had decided to tag along, oohing and ahhing at every dress. They weren't helping and served absolutely no purpose, but she didn't want to be rude and tell them to leave. She just had to suck it up and hope she found a dress she liked soon.

After zipping up the back of her dress, she stepped out of the dressing room to stand in front of the women before her. Half of them stopped talking, while the other half looked up from their phones.

The first one to speak was Brie Bella.

"I think it looks great," She said, which would've been fine, but she'd said that about the last three dresses Sabrina had tried on.

"Spin around," Ariane instructed. "Let us see the whole thing."

Sabrina sighed and did as she was told. When she was facing the Divas again, she noticed the one she actually invited wasn't in her seat next to Paige.

"Hey, Sabrina." The blonde turned around and saw her friend. AJ was standing among the dresses, holding one in her hand. "Try this one on."

Sabrina walked over to her, taking the dress gently from her hands and walking back into the dressing room. Once she took off the current dress and put on the one AJ gave her, she walked back out.

This time, no one spoke.

Sabrina sighed. "If you don't like it, just tell me."

"No…" Paige said, shaking her head. "You look amazing! Doesn't she?" She looked at the others.

"It's perfect on you," Nattie agreed, smiling.

Sabrina turned around and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped. The white dress went down to her feet, with the bottom pooling around them. There was a silver belt around the waist and was sleeveless.

"I mean," Brie said, breaking Sabrina out of her trance. "You'll have to do something with your hair, but I think it looks great on you."

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah, I'm definitely getting this."

She went back in the dressing room, changing out of the dress and putting on her original outfit. When she walked back out, she noticed Brie and Ariane had left, so only Nattie, Paige, and AJ remained.

Once she checked out and bought the dress, the girls began walking back to the hotel.

"So, do you have the invitations yet?" Nattie asked.

"Yeah, we just got them," Sabrina replied. "We're going to send them out later this week, when we head back to Pineville."

"Be sure to send me one so It can go on the fridge, next to the picture of my cat," Paige said. Sabrina and AJ looked at her, confused. "Important things go on my fridge."

"Cats are very important," Nattie defended the Brit. "I'm probably putting the invitation next to my cats' pictures, too."

"Cat people," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"What do you do with them?" AJ asked.

Paige laughed. "Very funny, guys."

"Thanks," Sabrina said. "I try."

They reached the hotel, so they went their separate ways.

* * *

 **So first, the title of this story comes from a combination of Chris Jericho's theme, and the song _Walls_ by All Time Low.**

 **Next (this part may get confusing, so pay attention), this story takes place in 2015, three years after _Have Faith in Me._ But certain things did and didn't happen. In this story, Chris Jericho didn't come back after leaving in 2012. He continued touring with Fozzy and making music. He hasn't been back to the WWE since. Drew McIntyre is still working for the WWE. However, 3MB has broken up and the three men are now singles competitors. Besides these things, I'll try to keep everything up to date.**

 **If you have any questions about that, feel free to ask! I get that it might be confusing.**

 **I can't tell you anything else, because it'll get explained in the story. Gotta keep some things to myself, you know?**

 **I've included the link to Sabrina's wedding dress in my profile, so be sure to check it out!**

 **Well, thanks for reading! Be sure to review, follow, and fave! If you'll excuse me, I've got a live event to get ready for.**


End file.
